The present invention relates to a mechanism for driving the window of a motor vehicle. More specifically, the invention relates to the type of window drive mechanism wherein a drive cable which extends in the direction of movement of the window is arranged in driving engagement with a carrier or engaging member to effect the desired window driving operation. The drive cable is surrounded by a guide tube which has a longitudinal slot therein through which the carrier member extends into engagement with the drive cable.
A window drive mechanism of the type referred to herein is known from German Pat. No. 1,555,632. In this window lifting mechanism, the guide tube is formed of metal. Furthermore, in accordance with German Pat. No. 1,196,095 it is known to produce the guide tube of such a window drive mechanism from plastic material.
The present invention is directed toward the task of providing a window drive mechanism of the aforementioned type wherein the guide tube may be made entirely of plastic material and wherein it is possible to avoid that the drive cable can be pulled out of the guide tube in the region of the slot.